1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a wake-up method thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal constituting a wireless network and consuming a low power during a wake-up and a wake-up method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals constituting wireless networks are supplied with power via batteries. Since capacities of the batteries have been limited, it is most important to design the terminals so as to consume less power.
An example of a module of such a terminal consuming a large amount of power is a communication module transmitting a radio frequency (RF) signal to and/or receiving an RF signal from external terminals. Thus, a method by which power is supplied to the communication module only if necessary is generally used.
A state of not supplying power to the communication module is referred to as a sleep state, while a state of supplying power to the communication module is referred to as a wake-up state. The communication module may transmit and/or receive the RF signal only in the wake-up state.
In most cases, a conversion of a state of the communication module into the sleep/wake-up state is set to be periodically performed. However, in a preferred conversion into the sleep/wake-up state, i.e., in a conversion into the sleep/wake-up state reducing power consumption, the communication module is woken up only when the communication module receives a wake-up signal from an external terminal, for example a master.
In the latter case, the terminal must additionally include a module (hereinafter, referred to as a wake-up signal detecting module) detecting whether a wake-up signal thereof has been received.
Active elements that consume power during detections as to whether their wake-up signals have been received have been used as wake-up signal detecting modules. Thus, the wake-up signal modules consume large amounts of power to detect their wake-up signals.